A Time to Kill, Laugh, and Cry
by BluE-RavE-GirL
Summary: When Akane finally decides to keep a journaldiary, she thinks it will be the most idiotic thing she has ever done. But big surprises come when she writes about her everyday life and expresses her real feelings for Ranma.
1. Page 1: Happosai is a perverted mononoke

A Time to kill, laugh, and cry  
  
(The diary of Tendo Akane)  
  
Page 1  
  
*~*~*  
  
*B-R-G* Okay, I don't know what I was thinking when I thought of this fan fic, but here it is.  
  
*~*~*  
  
16, March  
  
I dunno what I was thinking when I decided to keep this diary/journal. Probably "Yeah, next time Ranma pisses me off I can hit him on the head with this thing...". I mean, I have nothing to write in here, except I am up to this *holds her fingers a millicentemeter apart from each other* before I am full of rage wanting to kill Ranma with anything in my way; even if it's Happosai's underwear collection that is close by, I will kill him with anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But everytime I lose my mind and want to go on a Ranma Killing spree, I always end up liking him even more then I hated him. Why is that? Do I really like him, or am I just crazy? Probably going crazy..................  
  
I asked Kasumi, but she didn't say anything, only "You'll understand one day, why you love Ranma." I didn't bother to ask Nabiki because she's always busy these days. Maybe I'll ask her tommorrow.   
  
Today, Happosai once again kissed me on the leg under the table. Ranma beat the crap out of him. He was thrown into the pool. Turned into a girl. Same old, same old.  
  
Well, goodbye, my dear old journal.   
  
()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*(------------------------------------------------------------------)*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
19, March  
  
Had training. What was odd was that Ranma unwillingly decided to show up. It was odd, I was always used to training by myself. When dad decided that we should have a practice fight, Ranma was up to it. But for some strange reasons, I wasn't. I wonder why? I usually love to fight, especially with Ranma, so I can kick his butt. But at that time, I wasn't.   
  
"Well? Aren't you going to fight me, Akane? Or are you too scared, eh?"  
  
"What? Scared that I might beat you?" I forced myself to say.   
  
"Hey, I was the one asking that question!" Ranma answered.  
  
Everyone was watching. Genma the Panda, Kasumi, Nabiki, Happosai, and even P-Chan was sitting on my back-pack, squealing. I think he wanted to fight Ranma... HOW CUTE!!!!  
  
Anyway, we started to fight, martial arts style. I'd forgotten how quick and agile Ranma is when he fights, and it was hard to hit him anywhere. But when I flipped over him and pushed him on the back, that was my victory. P-Chan started to squeal like crazy when Ranma fell to the floor. It almost sounded like laughter.  
  
"Ranma, get up you loser! You won't let a girl kick you in the butt!" I read as Genma held up his sign.  
  
"You caught me by surprise there, Akane, but I will get back at you!" Ranma said as he got up.   
  
"Go ahead! I'm not scared! Sometimes being overly violent can be a good thing!" I said.   
  
Ranma started jumping all over the place and then ended up three inches from my face. I gasped. It looked like Ranma was going to kiss me. I pushed him away from me, gave him a hard kick in the stomach, and ran away to my room, and ended up writing the stuff in here. Why did I run away if I had just said before that I liked him? I was acting silly. It was a spar! He wasn't going to kiss me in front of all those people! I then realized I had forgotten to close the door. Ranma had followed me all the way to my room.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"Nothing. Why did you run away?"  
  
"NOTHING!!!!!"  
  
"Akane....."  
  
"I told you...... nothing!"  
  
"Akane, tell me!!!" He said as he took me roughly by the arms. His face was once again three inches from my face. He stood there for a minute, staring at me. All I did was stare back angerly.   
  
"Let me go." I said.  
  
"I won't till you tell me why you ran away from the spar."  
  
"I don't have to tell you. You're doing it again." I said.  
  
Silence. Then, Ranma let me go.  
  
"I was just going to carry you and then front-side-butt kick you..." Ranma said, as he turned around to exit out of my room. "Not kiss you."  
  
"Oh." I said. "Well, you were good."  
  
"What?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Nothing! Just..... just go now."  
  
"Okay. See you at dinner."  
  
"See you."  
  
"Then, when Ranma was going to go out of my room, Happosai suddenly came into my room and hugged me. Ranma grabbed him, and threw him out. I threw Ranma out. The end.  
  
Good Night, diary.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*B-R-G* Okay, I'll leave it at that. Maybe I'll continue tomorrow, if i have THREE reviews..... Thanks! ^-^  
  
*~*~* 


	2. Page 2: Shampoo and her chinese cooking

A Time to kill, laugh, and cry  
  
(The diary of Tendo Akane)  
  
Page 2  
  
*~*~*  
  
*B-R-G* Ah..... my adorable fans.... THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! And I know.... this is only the first chapter! ^-^*makes a "V" sign with her fingers* I'd like you all to know, I am accepting hints to make this fan-fic a little better. With my writing magic, BOOM! A great fan fic will come out of this computer...... Well, I guess you wanna get back to reading the story, eh?   
  
*~*~*  
  
21, March  
  
Today has been a very odd day. Besides Happosai sneaking into Ranma's bath time and pouring out cold water (to me that's just like a normal day) and once again making us late for the 902th time. Then, Ranma had accidentaly slipped into the pool outside of the school and once again, for the second time today, turned into a girl. We were already late, so Ranma had to go to school looking like a girl. Unfortunatly, the subsitues there didn't know that Ranma could change into a girl, so I had a hard time explaining who my "friend" was.  
  
"Miss Tendo, who is this?" asked Mr. Yaijoubi, the new english sub.  
  
"Sir, I'm Ran...."  
  
"Raniko Sakami, Sir! She's my....my friend from Tokyo! She just transfered here and she's awfully shy so she'd better shut her mouth if she wants to live!" I warned Ranma, or Sakami.   
  
"Well then, where's Saotome Ranma?"  
  
"Um.....He's sick!"   
  
"Well then, Welcome Sakami! I guess Akane here will escourt you to anywhere you want to go in our school!" said Mr. Yaijoubi happily.  
  
"Sir, may we be excused?" Ranma, or Sakami, asked.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Akane, I need to change NOW!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I have an idea...."  
  
So we spent the rest of the period getting the cold water from the bathroom sink, and putting it under the sun so it would heat up.   
  
"When will the water be hot?!" I yelled.  
  
Finally, the water was hot enough to change Ranma back into a boy, and by that time, it was time for algebra.  
  
After school, we came home to see Shampoo waiting out the gate.   
  
"Ranma, dear!" she yelled, running into his arms. I felt like I could've just took my backpack and hit Ranma's face with it.  
  
"Shampoo! What....what a surprise! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've been inside prepairing for a lovely dinner for two, chinese style!"  
  
"Wait, where's my sisters and dad and Happosai and Genma?" I asked.  
  
"I sent them on a two day, two night cruise to the most famous hotel in Kyoto! That way, we'll have some time to ourselves, Ranma!"  
  
"But what about me?!" I said hotly.  
  
"Easy! You'll be our maid!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
I couldn't believe it. A MAID?!?!?  
  
"Ranma, you need to stop it!!!!!"  
  
But Ranma was too busy laughing to pay any attention to what I was saying.   
  
"RANMA!!!!" I said, hitting him on the head with my backpack. "You won't let me be a run-down maid?"  
  
"Well, it will serve you right, my little cherub!"  
  
"SHUT UP! I WILL NOT BE YOUR MAID!"  
  
"Fine then, Akane! But you'll never know what will happen between me and Ranma!" Shampoo said.  
  
"Oh, come on! Ranma doesn't even like you!" I said.  
  
"WHAT?! Take that back, you clown!" Shampoo said.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Um, what about me?" Ranma inturrupted.  
  
"SHUT UP!" both me and Shampoo said.  
  
"Ranma does like me! Don't you, Ranma?" Shampoo said.  
  
"Please! I'm sure Ranma will choose who he likes best; Me or You!" I said.  
  
We both looked at Ranma, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Um..... What if I get back to you on that?" he asked.   
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well then, what if I have Akane today and Shampoo tommorrow?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Um............."  
  
"Oh, forget it!" Shampoo said. "Akane, you may have won this time, but the next time I come here, Ranma will love me!" And she hopped away.  
  
"Well, our problems are fixed!" Ranma said. I hit him on the head.  
  
"Ouch!"   
  
"Don't you realize?" I said. "We have to spend two days with each other in the same house! Today is Friday and tommorow will be Saturday.... I have nowhere to go and you have nowhere to go..... We're stuck in the same house for two days; by ourselves!"  
  
I looked at Ranma. He looked at me.   
  
"What if, we go inside, eat Shampoo's chinese food, watch a little TV, and then call it a day?" He asked.  
  
"Um...... Sure?"  
  
"Okay then! Let's go!"  
  
The dinner wasn't so bad; if Ranma had forgotten about the cold water sitting in a glass that he knocked over, making him a girl again, three times in one day. And there wasn't any good movies to watch, so we went to bed early.   
  
Good night, diary.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*B-R-G* I'm afraid this chapter won't be as good, but hey, I tried! Give me credit! Well, please review, and I'll wait till three or more to update. Thanks!  
  
*~*~* 


	3. Japanese Cheerleaders

Page 3:  
  
BRG: Okay, I've made a few adjustments then before, thanks to a little looking uo on the anime and the maga version of Ranma 1/2, so I kinda did make some mistakes..... Well, anyways so here is my revised chapter  
  
(sumimasen for the mispelled words ^-^)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
31, March  
  
---------------  
  
Oh, how i really hate life, and everyone in it, especially cheerleders. They have no point in life except to cheer people on at a useless game, like baseball. All you have to do is hit the ball with a brown bat and BAM! the team who scores the most home-runs win. but what do they have to show for it?!?! Only selfish honor and glory.   
  
But then again, that's how i feel when I give Ranma a good ass-kicking!  
  
I never even thought about the game of baseball outside my P.E. class. The only reason why I found out about it was because of a flyer going around in school, saying that Nerima would be holding the National Japanese Baseball Semi-finals in Junitsu Staidium *a/n: I made Junitsu Staidium up*   
  
So, when Ranma showed the flyer to his dad, he just shoved it off, while giving it to my dad. Unfortunely, it somehow triggered a memory in his childhood, and he started to cry. it was the sixth time that day....  
  
"Oh, how i remember playing baseball when I was a younger child! Of course, it was new to Japan, but it became a big hit! We should go to Junitsu Staidium to see the Semi-Finals!" Soun said.  
  
I was so irritated, because the whole family had to go along, even Grandpa Happosai, who wore a horrible baseball cap.  
  
So of course the whole Tendo family went, except for Kasumi, because she had to take care of the house. The only reason Nabiki came is because she had thought of an evil plan to get the manager of one of the baseball teams to lend half of the team's profit to her.  
  
At Junitsu Stadium, we had the second row nearest to the game, and everyone sat at their seats. I was placed near dad, unfortunely, who cried uncontrollbly while i tried to calm him down.  
  
Finally, the game started. Not just started, with the players running onto the field, but beginning with a baseball cheerteam. The team from outside Japan had brought over-preppy cheerleaders with them! Oh, God, I was so irritated! The only reason I came was because my oto-san forced me to come! One of the things I hate most in life is preppy people.  
  
"Let's go New York! Let's go New York! N-E-W-Y-O-R-K! Let's go!"  
  
I glanced over to the side, and saw Grandpa Happosai staring with his mouth open wide. "I know what team to cheer for! Being an old man, the number one thing I need is entertainment! Go New York!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma was busy easting all his popcorn and staring at the mascot of the team.  
  
"What is that horrible looking animal?" he whispered over to me (he was sitting on my right side, while dad was at my left).  
  
"I dunno," I answered. "But because the ears and tail give off a good clue, I think it's a....."  
  
Ranma's mouth opened. I could see pieces of unchewed popcorn in his mouth.  
  
"A...... neko??" he silently whimpered like a scared little girl.  
  
I turned around. "Ranma, you baka! That's only a costume! You know that there's someone inside of that... that.... thing!"  
  
"Either way..... I hate cats!!!!" he jumped out of his chair and started to run around the small space we had as a reserved spot.  
  
"Cat! Cat! CATCATCATCATCAT!!!!" he yelled.  
  
I stood up, trying to calm Ranma down. "Sit down, you idiot! You're making all the fans mad!" The people around us started telling us to sit down. Nabiki frowned and said, "Hey, fiancees! Sit down! You don't want the manager coming up here now! I need to wait til the end of the game to talk to him!"  
  
I was getting angry. Not only at Ranma but at everyone else. "Ranma, sit down! It's only a costume!"   
  
"CATCATCATCATCAT!"  
  
Then the whole game started to go mad. I was busy trying to grab onto Ranma's arm to pull him down, when I heard one, itsy, bitsy comment from one of the cheerleaders.   
  
"Look at that grown baka boy run around like a scared brat!"  
  
I automatically turned my head toward the cheerleader. She was a tall brunette who wore pig-tails and had evil, green eyes. Although her eyes were menacing, i could feel my face burning redder every second.  
  
"What did you say, you idiot girl?" I whispered.  
  
The girl faced me, with a sly smirk on her face. I heard my dad crying, saying, "If my dear Akane picks a fight with that girl, she'll surely lose!"  
  
"Why? Is he your boyfriend?" she said, her eyes gleaming rapidly.  
  
"NO!" I said, throwing myself off the stands and onto the girl's head. I pulled her hair, I ripped her clothes, she yelled and screamed. I knew I had no reason to do it, but for some reason all my angriness for baseball seemed to lie in the girl's head.   
  
"Stop it right now!" a voice ran from the sky.  
  
I looked up. A huge robot with the colors green and orange rolled into the stadium. On top of it was a man in his mid-thirties. I heard Nabiki cry, "Oh great! It's the manager of the stadium!"  
  
"June, get up." the man said. "You have no time to be picking fights with fans."   
  
"But, sir!" the girl protested. "She threw herself on me!"  
  
I blinked. I could only see the rest of the cheerleaders, scowling at me, the mascot gone, and Ranma in his seat, his mouth wide open.  
  
"Is it true, girl?" the man said. "Is June telling the truth?" I stared at the girl, who had a small, pink bruise on her arm. Finally I replied, "Yes. I came onto her only because she was insulting.... my..... brother." I quickly lied so no one, except for Mr. Saotome, dad, Nabiki, and Grandpa Happosai, that me and Ranma were engaged.  
  
"Well." the man said, jumping down from the robot. "Well. Girl, what is your name?" I looked into the stranger's eyes. I could tell I didn't much liked what I saw. "Tendo, Akane." i answered in a straight voice.  
  
"Well, Miss Tendo, I guess you'll be replacing Miss Namsai, here." He pointed to June. "You'll become a cheerleader for a week."  
  
Oh, how I wish I could've changed the past so I would be able to run away in time before the man on the robot came.  
  
---------  
  
1, April  
  
---------  
  
I absolutly hate my cheerleading uniform! It's so ugly and horrible! I hate it, hate it, HATE IT!  
  
It's has a white, short sleved top with a red bow on it for decoration. Then, the skirt is WAY short for me. It's a unbelievalbe shade of blue.  
  
The skirt has the number "36" on the left corner, and it comes with two red and white pom poms.   
  
I was forced to wear it today because the manager came to the Training house to check it out. Of course, Ranma was there, and for some reason, Nabiki called in the Kunos, so Kadochi and (shiver) Kuno would be there, and of course, Ukyo would be stopping by to pick up her recipe from Kasumi, and Shampoo would be there to take deliveries.   
  
I hated the looks on everybody's face once they saw me in the uniform. Kadochi laughed, even if I couldn't see my uniform funny compared to her long, black dress that had a pattern of sewed black roses on it.  
  
Shampoo grinned, saying "Violent girl look sillier then before, eh Spatula girl?"   
  
Ukyo looked like she was forcing herself not to laugh or smile. She just nodded at my direction and walked into the Training House.  
  
"Airen, what do you think about violent girl?" Shampoo asked Ranma. "Does Ranma agree with Shampoo?"   
  
Ranma stayed silent, looking me over with his eyes. I could see him thinking of a good insult, but his eyes seemed... not angry. In fact, I thought I saw him blushing a little!!  
  
That pervert!  
  
Ranma started to laugh. Then, everyone else joined in, including the manager, who said, "Well, you certainly have the looks of a cheerleader!"  
  
Note to self: Add Manager to "List of Unattractive Perverts"  
  
So, I was taken to the Junitsu Stadium, where I trained to become a cheerleader. After three games, two including the whole Ranma group watching me cheer, the manager finally let me off.  
  
God, now I know how a punk cheerleader feels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
B-R-G: how did ya like it? It was pretty long, but I really enjoyed writing it! Now, I know that maybe in Japan there are no such thing as cheering baseball cheerleaders, but it's my fab fiction and my world, so sue me! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
  
P.S: Please review ^-^ I'll add more chapters.... I SWEAR! 


End file.
